


So we die to hang with our best friend oops

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Hanging Out, M/M, Suicide, freaked out, fun times, mosh pit, partys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, White Box/Yellow Box (Deadpool)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Peter and Wade are bored. Suuuuuuuuper bored. Yesterday they had a big fight with some robots from a super crazy dude who thinks he is the newest best evil doctor out there and every

single time they get fought they go down and act like they will be back. It is funny. However, Peter and Wade did get a bit injured and the team (nat, clint, tony, steve, bucky, strange, and thor)

told them both go to home and relax. Today they had to go to the meeting with everyone to debrief. Wade and Peter spent the next 20 minutes grossly cuddling and being stupid cute together

before leaving for the tower.

"Hey babe?"

"yes babyboy?"

Peter looked down on his wrist and saw death left a message on his wrist; just like a text, party tonight? Music and piss ass drunk times! Its my 26,480! birthday!

"Death asked us to come to her birthday party tonight"

"YES?! Deaths parties are the fucking best! I am so down should I go in full gear or nah?"

"God please no, go in normal clothing this time, she hates that you wear it when you casual visit, because she only sees you in that when you die wade"

"Ah fair enough babyboy, kk normal clothes. Ok lets go do this meeting and get back home quickly! i miss death"

"Me too, she is the _life_ of the party XD"

 **Did he just?** yellow asked

 _I think he did just...._ White said

"Oh god petey-pie PLEEEEASE tell me you did not just pull a me joke and say x and d for a laughing face...."

"Shut up you are rubbing off on me"

"Oh I can do so much more than rub off on you baby"

"stfu WADE, Lets go"

Wade and peter left to go to the tower first because stupid meetings. 2 hours later 

The team knows peters identity and wades, however wade still wears his gloves and mask, so they go in normal clothing (which they were going to wear to the party, because lazilyness) 

"Hey guys"

"Hey peter!" The team says

"Hello" Wade quietly said. He knows they still dont like him.

"Hi...." The all mumble back 

So team meeting went great and as they were about to leave tony stopped them, "Hey are you gonna stay for team dinner? tonight. you _both_ can come." They both could see that took a lot of

effort.

"Sorry Mr.Stark we have a birthday party to go to, and we need time to set up"

"What do you mean set up peter?" Tony asked 

shit... peter grumbled, "AH Oh nothing nothing pshh I said nothing dont worry ok bye!"

He grabbed wades wrist and ran to the elevator

Tony was really weirded out, peter and wade were loners he had a new friend he didnt want to tell him about? He felt a bit hurt. He walked back into the room with the rest 

of the team, they all looked him wondering where peter (and wade) went. 

"Jarvis give me access to the audio in the elevator"

"Yes sir."

They looked confused

They could hear peter speaking to wade quietly,

"So how we doing it this time? You gonna use your gun?"

They heard wade talking back, "yeah you shoot me in the head and I shoot you in the head after, quick and the least painful one, that work babyboy?"

"Yeah that sounds good babe. God Im so excited for this!" Peter said happily.

The entire team looked scared, tired, and upset and worried!

They couldnt believe that they just heard! Wade and Peter were going to kill eachother?!

"We need to get to there apartment NOW" Tony said hurrily, the team agreed and ran after them. Strange just looked like he was thinking. 

Peter and wade got home really excited to go see death, they have to die to see her but she brings them right back, a little arrangement because she loves them like brothers and best friends,

Peter sat on the edge of the tub (because easy clean up) with wade, a gun in each of there hands, "Ready?" Peter asked wade.

"Yeppers petey-pie! Windows locked, everything is off, and doors locked, idk how long we will be"

Peter nodded, time can pass differently in the afterlife. 

They both lined up the shot and fired. They both fell back into the bathtub and died. 

The team bursted in as soon as they heard the guns go off. 

"DAMN IT! No kid why!!" Tony asked grabbing peter's body, crying and holding him close.

The team stood there crying, even upset at wade's passing. 

"Stark, wait... i feel something"

"WHAT?! Strange" Tony said.

"They are dead, but arent passing over, they are being given passage" he said

"I can follow them with a portal to try and get them back if you would like" strange continued.

"NO we all go as a team to get him back" Tony said

"You mean them both right tony?" Steve asked, talking about wade.

Tony DIDNT care about wade, he was more pissed off with him for not doing anything to help peter.

"No" Tony said. He still hated the ex-merc with a mouth.

Strange opened a portal and they went through to a bit before the gates of the afterlife.


	2. wtaf?!

Wade and Peter arrived and walked into the gates holding hands together, super happy, only to see a huge party something out of a 2000's punk mosh pit looking party!

Liquor, balloons, streamers, dancers, music, stage lights, bands, and food everywhere!

They walked in like they owned the place, because ego; they basically do.

What they didnt see was tony and the team looking at them from a hidden area watching them.

Death looked absolutely beautiful, as always and ran to her boys! She ran up and grabbed them both in a hug and was lifted off the ground by them both, all of them laughing.

"PETER WADE?!!? OH MY GOD! You are here! Thank gooooood!! The party can finally start! Im so glad you got my message! I was going to send it to wade, but sometimes he doesnt have all his body parts haha. God I missed you what how long has it been this time babes?"

Death was asking pratically vibrating with joy.

The team was super confused, by thus drop dead beautiful girl running at them.

Peter just laughed, "Death its been like 2 weeks and 1 days for us, and a few weeks for you" he said still holding her hip.

Wade also chimed in, "I mean still forever, to see our number 1 girl am I right babe?" He kissed her cheek.

"OK! So we got all the bands, and food, I got you guys your own food cause flavour and all that haha! Also! We have karaoke! And death be dammed we aren't doing a few songs!" She grabbed

them both and waltz into there party!

WAIT THAT IS DEATH!?! The entire team thought almost at once.

The team and strange just looked beyond confused.

Strange looked over everyone,

"So i need to make us feel like we are dead to the population here, give me a minute or two"

He did a few waves of his hand after muttering some words and everyone was involved in a brief teal glint.

"LETS GO IN" Stark said loudly.

Peter may not be his son, but he loves him like one, he basically is.

Wade, peter, and death all walked in holding eachothers hands and walked right up to the food, cause food duh! And Wade started squealing, "ARE THOSE TACOS AND CHIMIS!!"

Death just laughed, "Well duh handsome, I got your favs, and peteys too see..." She said looking off to the other table/

"HOLY FUCKING CHRIST?! ARE THOSE Chocolate covered strawberries and poutine, and FUCKING TACO TIME!" He screamed as he ran to the food. Almost tripping on the floor.

Both wade and death laughed, Only peter goes from being a full grown 24 year old to a 7 year old in seconds for food. It is adorable. 

The team had also walked in and kept following peter and wade, still very confused. Trying and failing to look normal. Death could see them in the back of her vision, very upset. Party

crashers. They always upset wade, she is not happy. it is HER birthday. 

"Boys!! I will get right back, enjoy yourselves ok" She said very sweetly. 

"Ok babe" They both said, mouths full of food. Happily munching away.

Death walked into her castle (a few hundred feet away) and transported the team into it with her, to talk alone. She might act young and have fun with peter and wade, but make no mistake

she was still death. 

The team was confused on where they were and all went for the weapons they had on them.

"ENOUGH" Death said darkly.

The team looked like they were going to throw up, gag, faint or cry. She didnt understand why anyways. 

"Why are you here avengers?" She asked very cold, and icily. Not anything like they had heard her talk to peter and wade like. 

Tony was the first to talk, "Why did you make peter and wade die, they didnt do anything wrong!" Tony was furious, he thinks peter cant come back.

"They arent dead Stark, why would you think that?"

"Oh i DONT know princess, cause we are in hell!"

"HEY! This is NOT hell, its better. Stupid mortals" She said.

"Okay maybe lets stop and think about this, maybe we should ask death what is going on here with peter and wade," Steven said smoothly.

The team took a breath and nodded. Even Death was impressed by the magic man.

"So what is going on then?" Tony asked.

"Peter and Wade are friends, Wade as you all well know die quite often but doesnt stay dead correct?" The team nodded, of course they knew. "So wade and I always would talk and he can

keep the conversation going for hours, he always comes back, he has become a friend. After his divorce-"

The team cut him off, "Wait he was married!" "Wade Marriage?!!?" "Who is crazy enough to marry him" "Wait what"

"--ANYWAYS! He had a bad divorce, she is a bitch. He needed more friends after he continuously kept killing himself because he was depressed"

The team felt bad, they knew so little about wade, and alway make fun of him or are rude.

"So he kept seeing me more, as much as I love that man I needed him to get a damn life, I do have a job to do yknow."

The team nodded, they guessing being death was probably not easy. 

"Anyways peter had died before and came here" 

Tony looked sick when did peter die! "Wait what when!"

Death looked at him with extreme anger, "When you took his suit and he had to fight the VULTURE IN NOTHING BIT SWEAT PANTS AND A HOODIE ANTHONY STARK" she said furiously.

"Peter died that night. His organs and bones were shattered after a building fell of him, yet he still lifted the 45.3tons! OF CONCRETE to stop him for YOU, after he finished that fight

Wade found him and brought him to his apartment to heal, he died. So wade shot himself in the head to beg me not to take him, because peter was his only other friend"

Tony looked down in guilt knowing that was the biggest mistake of his life with his kid- not his kid. He looked up to see her anger subside slightly. 

"Anyways we all became close friends, so they come here on occasion or bordem, the amount of time peter has died to come visit me is sweet, he is an amazing person"

She smiled softly. That boy has a way of making everyone love him. The team understood what she meant.

"Now to my questions. WHY are you here right now at my party?"

The team looked at her and apologized, "We are sorry we heard wade and peter saying they were going to kill each other and ran in to see them shoot each other in the heads we were \

petrified. " Death understood and nodded at them. 

"Yes I do see why you are concerned. Anyways it is my birthday and I would like to enjoy it" She said pointing out the window, the team came and looked, seeing hundreds of people-well 

maybe people, and peter and wade talking to people looking happy and laughing. Truly enjoying themselves. 

The team felt guilty. Seeing balloons, and banners for death.

"Ugh I m not happy, but you cane stay for no more than an hour then leave, understood wizard?"

"Yes Lady Death" Strange said quickly, not wanting to get on her bad side, EVER. 

She transported them back to the party and her back to her boys. 

The team went to go eat and drink something still watching peter and wade and death. 

"Hey babe," peter said

"Hey skellybabe" Wade said snickering

She was confused? 

"Babes who got you mad, your in your death form?"

OH SHIT?! That explains why the avengers looked sick, hehe yeah half a human and half the body of rot, bones, and her skeleton can be sick to look at. 

She transformed back, "Didnt realize oopies"

"Peter gave her cheek a kiss, so which song we doing group" He said with a smirk on his face.

They were all grinning evily, they LOVED karaoke. 

"I have an idea" Wade said.

"Well lets go then!!" Peter said running off into the mosh pit

Wade and Death looked at eachother,

"FUCK! Peter no NO MOSH PITS PETER!!"

"Babyboy no pits PETEY-PIE STOP COME BACK PETER!!!"

The team looked at them all interacting. They couldnt understand how they were all friends.

They just sat back and watch them all get on stage for karaoke. 


End file.
